


revealing

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: five sentence fic prompted by @sherribon: "Reaper76, young Jesse finds out Jack n Gabe are together."





	

Dread pooled in the pit of Jesse’s belly as he stood outside the Commander’s door, knowing the imminent debriefing of the failed mission would end with yelling, punishment, and, worst of all, Reyes’ disappointment. 

He tapped his knuckles on the heavy wood of the door, and wanting to get this over with, pushed it open without waiting for an invitation.

Two figures stood in the shadows thrown by a dim lamp on Reyes’ desk, one leaning against the solid frame and the other between his legs, heads bent together and arms wrapped around each other, speaking in low murmurs. 

Jesse only caught bits and pieces of their conversation, stood frozen as he heard endearments and nicknames and “I just worry sometimes,” and “I’m glad you’re here, love,” before backing away from the office as quietly as his boots would let him.

He turned the image over in his head, his brash CO sharing an intimate moment with the Strike-Commander, revealing unexpected vulnerability and affection, and he wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
